1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lenticular sheet, a lenticular printed material, and a method of producing a lenticular printed material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a method of producing a printed material using an ink jet type has been widely used since an image can be formed at a high speed, a high-quality image can be formed on various kinds of base materials, and this production method can cope with small lot production.
From the viewpoint of considering the global environment and the work environment, an aqueous ink using water as a vehicle has been known, in addition to a solvent ink using a solvent as a vehicle, as an ink used for producing a printed material according to the ink jet type. In recent years, the production of a printed material using an aqueous ink has been attracting attention from the above-described viewpoint.
As an aqueous ink, for example, an ink composition that contains a compound (a) which contains a hydroxyl group at one terminal, an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms at the other terminal, and a carbonyl group in a molecule, and has a molecular weight of 130 to 300, a colorant (b), a polymer (c) having an SP value of 17 to 24, water (d) has been suggested (for example, see JP2015-155502A).
The printed material produced according to the ink jet type is used for applications such as commercial printing applications, sign applications, or lenticular applications. By combining a lens layer of a lenticular sheet and a parallax picture (lenticular image), a stereoscopic image or a lenticular printed material in which the display content is switched depending on a viewing direction is obtained in the lenticular applications.
As the lenticular sheet used for production of a lenticular printed material, for example, a lenticular lens medium which is formed by arranging a plurality of elongated convex portions having a semi-cylindrical shape or an arc shape and has a printed surface on which a toner receiving layer is provided has been suggested (for example, see JP2009-223313A).